Guardianes de la Luz
by Arex Hope
Summary: Jóvenes con súper habilidades. Campeones dedicados a proteger el bien de las fuerzas del mal. Hordas de enemigos que derrotar. Una historia que comienza desde la vida cotidiana, hasta un lugar lleno de fantasía y aventuras. Y sólo un misterio que resolver. Éste es el comienzo de una Saga destinada a la aventura, el suspenso, grandes batallas e interesantes misterios.
1. Prólogo - Cap 1

**Prólogo**

La chica abrió de manera veloz sus ojos serios. Lucían débiles, pues habían descansado inertes por mucho tiempo.

Sus pupilas apenas se ajustaban a la vista.

Los ojos tan fijos y temerarios acreedores a los de un gran héroe mirando hacia arriba, fueron cambiando a los delicados y tiernos ojos de una inocente asustada.

Quiso ponerse de pie para saber en dónde se hallaba, pero simplemente no pudo.

Sus pies no le respondían bien, estaba débil. Ni siquiera tenía la energía suficiente para asustarse de la tenebrosa oscuridad que la rodeaba.

Con dificultad, trató de explorar todo con la vista en alto. Supuso estar en una especie de caverna oscura, y por lo tanto, seguramente peligrosa.

Sin mucha demora, recuperó la voluntad y comenzó a girar sobre uno de sus hombros hasta quedar boca abajo y así poder levantarse más fácilmente.

Logró recargarse sobre sus rodillas y manos, pero al momento de querer forzar su cuerpo a un poco más, irremediablemente perdió el equilibrio y echó bruscamente hacia atrás hasta quedar sentada entre sus piernas.

La mujer era de aspecto frágil e inocente, y su rostro no mostraba señal de amenaza. Era tremendamente femenina.

Levantó sus manos en señal de una fuerte intimidación provocada por el sombrío escenario a su alrededor; su situación parecía no tenerle explicación obvia.

Innumerables preguntas al mismo tiempo y ni una sola respuesta. Se esforzó un poco en recordar sin dejar cautela. Tenía que haber una razón que le contara todo…

Nada. Sólo un atroz dolor de cabeza forzándola a retorcer el rostro.

Una joven de labios delgados y llamativos, nariz delicada. Sus pequeños y finos ojos lucían transparencia y bondad, asimismo portadores también de un curioso y fuerte sentido de seguridad, superior e imponente.

Cabello lacio, negro y tenue, llegándole hasta por debajo de su pecho.

Cuerpo de delgada figura con curvatura perfecta y desarrollados pechos bien torneados de tamaño provocativo. Piel clara, lisa y suave.

Esta hermosa joven no se daba idea de dónde podría estar, ni el porqué de haber despertado desnuda. Poco pudo suponer.

Empezó a sentir el frío por todo su cuerpo, y comenzó a frotar sus brazos con la palma de sus manos.

Poco transcurrido, descubrió en su brazo derecho una extraña textura de seda lisa sujetándose.

Giró la mirada.

Se trataba de un listón largo de seda blanco, y lo que sobraba del mismo le colgaba hasta la altura de su codo.

La chica no evitó preguntarse por qué tenía semejante accesorio mientras que su cuerpo yacía carente de otro tipo de prenda. Pronto lo ignoró.

Finalmente estaba decidida a levantarse y procuró utilizar todas sus fuerzas en el nuevo intento. Colocó sus manos en el suelo delante de ella y fuertemente se impulsó para arriba, logrando esta vez, sostenerse satisfactoriamente sobre sus pies.

Sus fuerzas no tardarían en regresar a la normalidad…

 **Episodio 1: El final del principio**

"¿Por qué?"

Esa es la gran pregunta que nos hace avanzar con ánimos y atormenta al mismo tiempo.

La pregunta que nos ha llevado hasta este punto.

La pregunta que nos ha hecho evolucionar, como civilización inteligente e independiente que somos. Sí, inteligente e independiente. De lo contrario, no seríamos capaces de entender la pregunta.

Esta pregunta conformada por solo un pequeño grupo de caracteres posee (y le hemos dado) una profundidad que solo nosotros los seres conscientes podremos comprender. ¿Por qué? Porque nosotros vivimos esa pregunta, la sentimos, somos parte de ella, y la usamos conforme se nos haga necesario, si es posible usarla.

La llevamos con nosotros a todas partes, la alimentamos y la fortalecemos.

Hay otras varias preguntas, claro está.

"¿Cuál?", "¿Cómo?", "¿Quién?", "¿Para qué?", "¿Dónde?", "¿Cuánto?", "¿Cuándo?", etc.

Pero todas estas anteriores necesitan un "porqué", una razón para ser preguntadas.

El cosmos entero funciona de la misma manera. Con la misma pregunta fluyendo a través del todo.

Esta pregunta hace que las 'cosas' existan. Las crea.

¿Por qué el "por qué"?

Simple. De lo contrario no existirían.

¿Por qué no?

Porque si no fuera así, toda la materia o esencia existentes no estarían comprendiendo la pregunta misma. Y literalmente su existencia sería imposible.

Lo que existe es porque entiende la pregunta.

En otras palabras -y curiosamente unas de las más comunes, consultadas por cualquier clase de gente sobre este planeta- : "Todo tiene un porqué".

Literalmente, tienen razón.

 **Capítulo 1: Arribo a Japón**

Él tomaba su café mientras observaba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

La gente pasa caminando de un lado a otro, se podía apreciar cómo los niños frente a él se alegraban de que su padre hubiera regresado de su viaje; y ver a aquella familia, al igual que muchas otras regocijando de alegría con sus seres queridos en aquel lugar, lo apaciguaba. Tantos encuentros, despedidas, tantas sonrisas, y algunas lágrimas. Ese lugar no tenía igual para él, encontraba una extraña paz en medio de toda esa multitud del aeropuerto principal de la ciudad.

- _Vuelo a: Tokio, Japón. Favor de abordar el vuelo número 88. Destino: Tokio, Japón._

El joven se levantó de su asiento y simplemente se dirigió a su casilla donde lo recibirían.

Al llegar, mostró sus papeles, pasaporte, pases, etc. y permitió el escaneo de sus pertenencias.

En cuestión de minutos ya se le había permitido entrar al avión para así tomar su número de asiento.

El chico se sentó en su lugar y pidió un poco de agua a la azafata pasados ya unos minutos.

- _Bienvenidos al Vuelo número 88 con destino a Tokio, Japón. Esperemos que el vuelo sea de su agrado durante el viaje, manténgase sentado en su lugar en todo momento de partida…_

Después de varios minutos, el avión comenzó a despegar y el chico decidió dormir durante el transcurso del vuelo…

El cielo era tan claro y cálido en sus colores al momento de que el transporte alcanzara una altitud adecuada para volar.

De cierta perspectiva, el cielo lucía glorioso y brillante, con colores que solo un sol naciente podía ofrecer a cualquier público soñador.

Era el comienzo de muchos cambios en el espectador.

Varias horas más tarde, este personaje abrió abochornadamente los ojos y luego retiró la cortinilla de la ventana a su lado. Comenzó a bostezar y despejarse del cansancio.

Sin tener idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que el avión despegó, acudió a preguntarle a su acompañante de asiento. Un hombre de pelo corto y de mediana edad quien hojeaba una revista de noticias y novedades de Japón…

-Genial –exclamó el hombre mientras leía.

Pronto éste se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y volteó.

-Ah –soltó una carcajada-. Disculpa ¿Quieres buscar algo en especial? –le dijo extendiéndole la revista que sujetaba en sus manos.

-…Gracias, estoy bien.

-¿Estás seguro? Ya se acerca el encuentro del año. Esta vez se llevará a cabo en la ciudad de Hachioji. Curiosamente ahí es en donde vivo –exclamó entusiasmado el hombre.

-¿Es algún acontecimiento importante en la ciudad?

-¡Qué dices! Esta lucha es una costumbre que se lleva a cabo cada año aquí, y cada apertura obtiene miles de concursantes ansiosos por competir.

-¿Un… torneo de combates?

El hombre observó al joven con un rostro afligido al notar que no reaccionaba de la misma manera que a él le hubiera gustado.

-¿Será que vienes por primera vez a Japón?

-Sí, voy de camino a ver a… unos familiares –contestó el joven.

El hombre reaccionó sonriendo un poco-. Por poco olvido que no todos viajan por la misma razón en estas fechas –soltó una pequeña risa-. No sólo es popular aquí en Japón. Muchas personas del mundo viajan para observar el evento con sus propios ojos. Ya sabes, cosa de aficionados.

-¿Algo así como el futbol? –respondió el joven.

-Bueno, creo que en cierta medida podría decirse que sí.

-Lo lamento, no soy muy apegado a los eventos deportivos; aunque creo que podría echarle un vistazo ahora que vengo de visita a la ciudad.

-No te arrepentirás, muchacho. Tenlo por seguro –dijo la persona mostrando empatía por la conversación.

El silencio se mostró entre estos dos y se formó un ambiente unísono a la cabina de pasajeros nuevamente; el señor volvió sin remordimientos a su lectura ligera, y el otro comenzó a frotarse el rostro y la cabeza.

Dio un vistazo a su dispositivo móvil para ver la hora y lo guardó de vuelta.

Hacían cuatro horas de siesta que el joven había tomado.

-[…No he dormido bien últimamente] –pensó dentro de sí un poco consternado.

-Hemos arribado a nuestro destino. Por favor, abróchese sus cinturones de seguridad, levante plataformas y manténgase en posición vertical dentro de sus asientos en todo momento –comenzó a hablar la azafata frente a los pasajeros al momento de un ligero descenso de altitud de parte del aeroplano.


	2. Capítulo 2: La bienvenida

**Capítulo 2: La bienvenida**

El viaje, después de haber durado varias horas más, finalmente concluyó su rutina. Arex ya se hallaba en uno de los aeropuertos de Japón.

Bajó del avión y siguió la corriente de gente a las puertas de salida, no sin antes ser registrado junto con sus pertenencias primero.

No le quedaba nada más que recorrer a través de un pasillo espacioso y alfombrado frente a él.

Con cada paso que daba, más agachaba la cabeza hasta mirar el suelo, su mente estaba inquieta. Levantó la mirada nuevamente y torció el rostro.

-¡Esperen!

-Apresúrate. Recuerda porqué estamos aquí.

-Sí, lo siento, pero cuéntame. ¿Cómo es el chico extranjero?

-Te he dicho que aún no lo sé…

Dos jóvenes se apresuraban para entrar al aeropuerto.

Una, de cabello lacio, corto y un tono rojizo en él. Distinguida por un alzado mechón de pelo sobre el lado derecho de su frente llegándole hasta por abajo de su ojo.

Sus ligeramente ojos rasgados parecían tener un curioso tono similar.

Con un vestido claro largo, de tela ligera llegándole hasta las rodillas y un par de zapatos refinados, caminaba suavemente con su compañera.

Ésta, más joven que la anterior, poseía un quedo, pero extravagante color naranja opaco en su corto, lacio y levemente voluminoso cabello.

Además del tono inusual de su pelo, sus grandes y tiernos ojos exponían un extraño color verde azulado.

Ella a diferencia de la tenue elegancia en el vestir de la otra, llevaba una pequeña blusa anaranjada que le llegaba hasta un poco más de la mitad de su sugestivo estómago y una falda blanca compuesta de varias capas ensortijadas conforme le llegaba a las rodillas, además de unas pequeñas botas café claro de broche en sus pies.

Un poco atrasadas, iban siguiendo a los padres de una de ellas, la otra joven solo decidió acompañarlos.

-Sé que será lindo, sexy, ya sabes, un chico guay. ¡Ya no puedo esperar para conocerlo!

-Te emocionas demasiado. ¿No te has puesto a pensar en que tal vez sea un chico feo, con dientes chuecos, ojos saltones y pecas por todos lados? O que sea un chico machista y orgulloso. O qué tal si solo le gusta divertirse, ir a divertirse irresponsablemente y buscar la atención de muchas mujeres. Puede ser de muchas maneras, en realidad no sabemos cómo es él.

-Yo me conformaría con el tercer tipo de chico, no es tan malo ir a las fiestas, aunque eso de las chicas no me agradaría mucho.

-Como sea –se pausó un poco-. Mis padres, en donde se metieron.

-Deberías poner más atención en el camino.

-¡Tú eres la que me distraía! Ahora donde estarán mis padres… –exclamaba muy preocupada mirando a todos ángulos.

-Hiroko ¡Por aquí! –se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos de entre la gente.

-¿Yoko? ¡Yoko espérame, no me dejes sola! –exclamó corriendo torpemente.

-Oh, hija. Aquí estas. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Todavía no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de venir con este atuendo tan desagradable –se quejó la última en llegar.

-Vamos querida. Así te ves preciosa –sonrió la madre.

-Se perdió, pero la he estado guiando todo este tiempo –dijo su compañera Yoko de manera insensible, con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados- Pero ya no importa porque… -expresaba entusiasmada mientras levantaba un letrero expandible mostrando una breve oración de bienvenida-, ¡debo recibir a un invitado!

-¿Cómo es que llevaste ese gran letrero contigo todo el tiempo? –preguntó Hiroko mirando directamente hacia su compañera meciéndose de lado a lado.

-Es verdad, mi letrero aún no tiene el nombre del visitante. Señora Takanashi, ¿cómo es que se llama el chico extranjero?

-[Casi lo olvido, aun no sé su nombre] –pensó Hiroko.

La mujer se soltó a reír-. Su nombre es Arex.

-¿Arex?

-¿En verdad ese es su nombre?–opinó Hiroko levantando las cejas.

-¡Qué nombre tan increíble!

-¿Qué es lo emocionante? Más suena a sobrenombre escolar.

-¡Es por eso que es genial! ¡Suena muy adolescente! –expresó Yoko entusiasmada.

-No veo cómo es que me voy a acostumbrar al nombre. Fuera de eso, no quiere decir que él sea diferente a como lo describí.

-Puede que sea cierto –se presentó una voz detrás de Hiroko sin aviso, haciéndola reaccionar con un leve salto.

-¡Kamaye! Has llegado –dijo Yoko.

Una extraña joven de cabello lacio largo, diferenciada por unas largas y tiernas extensiones de pelo que recorrían lisamente por los lados de sus mejillas y orejas; y por un peculiar tono violáceo en su cabello, había hecho su aparición.

Ojos alargados y ligeramente serios, de una coloración púrpura en ellos.

Vestía una blusa lisa azul marino de manga larga y una chaqueta de mezclilla delgada desabrochada color púrpura que cubría hasta por debajo de su pecho; mangas cortas. Pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y calzado deportivo de tonos escarlata y suela blanca.

-Claro. Quiero comprobar que ese chico no sea un hipócrita o algo por el estilo que pueda perjudicar a la familia Takanashi durante el transcurso de su estadía aquí–aclaraba la nueva chica.

-Aun no puedo creer que mis padres le hayan concedido un cuarto de nuestro hermoso hogar a un extraño. ¡Ni siquiera se ponen a pensar lo que podría pasar si se quedara solo en la casa!

-¡O aún mejor! Que estén tú y él solos en la casa.

-¡Ni en sueños! –gritaron Kamaye e Hiroko mientras sujetaban a Yoko con desaire.

-No espero mucho de aquella persona, simplemente hay que darle una buena bienvenida.

-Kamaye tiene razón. Recibirlo con el mayor aprecio posible será lo mejor.

-Me parece bien… Pondré su nombre en mi cartel –dijo Yoko mientras escribía "Arex" en su anuncio portable.

-Ya viene la gente del vuelo que esperábamos –avisó la madre de Hiroko mientras buscaba a su invitado de entre la multitud desde su lugar–. Atentas chicas.

Frente a ellas, una pequeña tapia de vidrio transparente con puertas deslizantes separadas unas de otras.

Comenzaron a abrirse las puertas de la entrada de vuelos.

Las llamadas y saludos de mano con la gente que arribaba se hacían presentes.

Kamaye, Yoko e Hiroko, por poco no podían aguantar la respiración del suspenso. Cada vez más serias y atentas que nunca, pensando cada una en su "imagen" de cómo podría ser la persona… o cómo esperaban que fuera.

De entre la gente, un joven llevaba dos maletas con él. Las tres chicas al ver que se aproximaba a ellas, se dieron cuenta de que probablemente podría tratarse del invitado.

-¡¿Es él?!

-Te dije que no sería nada apuesto.

-Qué lástima, en verdad creí que iba a ser un chico atractivo –suspiró Yoko muy desanimada.

-Bueno, no hay de otra más que darle una buena bienvenida, aunque, si me hubiera gustado alguien un poco más… interesante. –dijo Kamaye pensativa.

Sin aviso, una pareja adulta rápidamente interrumpió el camino del joven, y éste al notarlo, soltó de inmediato sus maletas y se echó en brazos de la mujer frente a él.

Las tres jóvenes expresaron con pesadez y gestos el hecho de que tendrían que esperar más para descubrir quién sería.

-¡Estaba segura que era él!

-¡Aún hay esperanza de que aparezca un joven apuesto! –festejó Yoko por un momento moviendo el cuerpo y dando pequeños saltos.

Mientras aquella familia se desenlazaba luego de tan dramática reunión, en el fondo, otro hombre reluciendo una edad joven, continuaba su caminó hacia el frente.

-¿Lo están viendo?

-Se dirige hacia acá.

-¿Ah? Acaso será él –Yoko no aguantó más las ganas de mostrar su satisfacción luego de ver que sus expectativas estéticas para un hombre estaban siendo cumplidas.

-Esperen, aún no sabemos si es él en realidad. –reaccionó Hiroko tratando de apegarse a la cruda realidad.

-Bueno, está mirando el cartel de Yoko –exclamó Kamaye al mirarlo con detenimiento.

-…Creo que me está mirando –habló Yoko exaltada.

-Su aspecto es un tanto, extraño.

Las tres jóvenes, por un momento se perdieron en la mirada del hombre.

Una persona de seria expresión.

Alto de estatura. Cabello negro, lacio medio corto, con un reducido fleco izquierdo de su frente terminando en varias puntas afiladas.

Aunque no poseía nada especial en cuestión de los aspectos faciales, sus ojos café oscuro, eran tenuemente caídos y serios.

Su vista más que nada, presumía un dilema a resolver, pues daba la esencia de conservar varias experiencias, tanto buenas, como malas.

El joven extranjero, finalmente dio a parar enfrente de los padres de Hiroko para así poder presentarse con respeto.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Ustedes son la familia Takanashi? –dijo de manera respetuosa al hombre después de haber hecho una reverencia a ambos adultos.

-Somos nosotros. Qué alivio que hayas llegado con bien, jovencito –exclamó el hombre con una gran dicha.

-Bienvenido querido. Es un gusto que al fin podamos reunirnos Arex –saludó la señora con calidez al invitado.

-¡Vamos, hombre! Te presentaré con el resto.

Seguidamente, los dos adultos y el muchacho, dirigieron la mirada hacia el fondo, para simplemente presenciar con extrañez la ausencia del grupo anterior de jovencitas.

-Qué se le puede hacer. Seguramente fueron a visitar aquellas tiendas del aeropuerto. No te preocupes por ellas, las tengo bien localizadas –rio el hombre al final buscando con la vista.

-Vamos Arex, estoy segura de que estás ansioso por conocer la ciudad. Te presentaremos algunos lugares turísticos que podrían gustarte–dijo la mujer, aún emocionada.

-En verdad, aprecio lo que están haciendo por mí –susurró Arex con timidez.

Después de unos momentos, Arex ya miraba por la ventana izquierda del auto de la familia Takanashi. Junto a él, estaban las tres jóvenes, observándolo. El padre de Hiroko conduciendo hacia su residencia.

Yoko, pronto aprovechó estar sentada justo al lado del invitado y decidió comenzar una conversación.

-Estoy segura que te divertirás aquí. Hay algunos eventos que se avecinan este mes. Dime, ¿qué tipo de actividades tienes en mente ahora que estás de visita?

Arex se sorprendió un poco por la relajada actitud de Yoko al preguntar algo que ni siquiera él sabía.

Siempre se consideró a sí mismo una persona muy reservada, y no podía evitar demostrar su inexperiencia con las relaciones sociales cada vez que hablaba con alguien, especialmente con chicas de su edad.

Mientras, al otro lado del asiento, las otras dos testigos de la veracidad de Yoko ardían de rabia por ver cómo es que la autoconfianza de Yoko daba sus frutos sin agobio al momento de hacer nuevos amigos.

-Vamos será mejor que lo dejes en paz. Aún no hemos llegado a casa para que él se recupere del viaje –defendió Hiroko su actitud mesurada.

-Niñas estén quietas, déjenlo respirar –soltó la mujer una sonrisita burlona desde su asiento de enfrente.

Las tres, en un fuerte desacuerdo, rápidamente fruncieron los ojos.

-No somos unas niñas –murmuró Hiroko haciendo muecas.

Arex volteó hacia adelante, y con la ayuda de la confianza que la familia mostraba mutuamente al hablar, relajó la mirada de gusto y complacencia.

-¡Hemos llegado! –avisó el padre, quien bajaba más tarde del auto para atender las pertenencias de Arex.

Todos comenzaron a bajar. Las chicas se dirigieron hacia la casa y Arex recogía sus cosas de la parte trasera del auto junto con el hombre de la familia.

-Preparamos todo antes de tu llegada –decía todavía entusiasmado el señor Takanashi.

-Madre. ¿Cuál será su habitación? –sacó al aire una pregunta que poco a poco iba tomando mayor importancia en el escenario.

-Será la habitación que está frente al tuyo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Hiroko ardía de rabia. Se suponía que su habitación iba a ser la del fondo del pasillo, como ella había querido.

-¡¿Cómo es que le diste la de enfrente?! ¡Qué tal si decide curiosear por mi cuarto!

-Vamos, tú lo acabas de decir, ya no eres una niña –se acercó su madre a Hiroko y murmulló- (Además, ¿en serio no crees que es lindo?).

-¡Qué dices! –gritó fingiendo no saber del tema mientras giraba la cabeza. Cada vez sonaba más ridículo que su madre estuviera tan tranquila incluso sabiendo la manera en que cambiarían sus vidas después de la llegada de un foráneo a su hogar.

La señora se retiró con una sonrisa en el rostro y entró a la casa para comenzar a preparar la comida.

-Hiroko, deja espacio a Arex para que pase –dijo el señor a su hija mientras frente a ella, Arex esperaba con manos llenas.

Pronto lo notó e instantáneamente su tez cambió de color. Se hizo a un lado muy apenada y apartó la mirada.

Terminando la actividad por la que vinieron, Yoko y Kamaye no tenían otra cosa que hacer más que retirarse a sus debidos hogares. Por más que quisieran saber el desenlace de tan jovial bienvenida, no podían quedarse con los Takanashi a dormir.

-Debemos irnos Hiroko, no quiero sermones de mis padres otra vez.

-Tengan cuidado –suspiró Hiroko pausadamente llevándose una mano hacia la cabeza y sonriendo levemente.

Yoko arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de manos.

-Yo no me preocuparía por nosotras si fuera tú, tienes mucho que atender ahora en casa.

Kamaye reaccionó escéptica a las insinuaciones de Yoko.

-Ahora que lo mencionas. Su visita no es lo único que ha cambiado hasta ahora.

-No me digas que tu corazón también es lo que cambió. ¿Sientes mariposas en el estómago acaso? –reprochó Yoko con burla.

Kamaye vió a Yoko de reojo entrecerrando los párpados.

-También le has pegado el ojo, ¿verdad? –continuó Yoko hablando.

-Acabas de admitir que, como todo chico con el que te cruzas en tu camino, te gusta. Y no, no estoy interesada –contestó Kamaye esquivando la mirada de Yoko por un instante y llevarla de nuevo a Hiroko-. …Siento una especie de "inquietud" en él.

-¿Inquietud? ¿También lo percibes?–contestó Hiroko, consternada de saber que no era la única con esa sensación desconocida.

-Tal vez no sea nada interesante, pero dale un vistazo de vez en cuando.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? –reprochó Hiroko dirigiendo los brazos fuertemente hacia abajo.

-¿No es obvio? Él se quedara en tu casa.

-¡Esto no está pasando! –Hiroko continuó quejándose.

-Recuérdalo Hiroko, mantenlo vigilado. No lo pierdas de vista.

-¡Es hora de irse! –reprochó sarcásticamente la inconforme del grupo por tan agraviante petición.

En eso, su madre dio un grito de llamado para comenzar la cena de bienvenida.

-¡Un segundo! –dijo Hiroko refunfuñando.

Luego se dirigió a la cocina y notó que todos ya estaban ahí.

Hiroko se sentó todavía con el cuerpo tieso, sufriendo por las grandes diferencias por las que su rutina estaba pasando.

Recargó su espalda nerviosamente a su silla hasta quedar erguida y bajó los brazos por debajo de la mesa para esconder su ansiedad.

Los padres y Arex terminaban de acomodar los condimentos en la mesa y finalmente, la familia se sentó a cenar.

No tardó mucho para que una conversación acerca de la llegada de Arex y su opinión acerca de la casa se avivara.

-Pues bien, por ahora siéntete como uno de la familia –le dijo gustoso el hombre al nuevo integrante.

Los ojos de Arex comenzaron a mostrar agrado y sucumbió ante la necesidad de agradecerle de vuelta con una conversación.

-…Ahora que recuerdo. Mientras mi vuelo se dirigía hacia acá, una persona me informó que un evento muy famoso se avecina pronto.

-¿El torneo de combate libre de mañana? ¡Vaya que sí! Es uno de los torneos más apasionantes de este año. Mucha gente viene de lejos hacia acá para no perderse ningún encuentro de las clasificatorias.

El chico prestó más atención conforme el señor Takanashi dejaba muy en claro que no se trataba de cualquier evento anual. Pronto surgieron dudas triviales en su cabeza como "¿Habrá sido por eso que los vuelos en esas fechas estaban saturados?" o "¿Cómo puede ser un evento de combate libre tan famoso como el futbol?".

Arex siempre había sabido que las peleas de boxeo eran muy populares, y también sabía por lo menos de la fama de los combates de Tae-Kwon-Do, pero nada fuera de lo común como aquel torneo.

-Prácticamente todos pueden inscribirse, eso es lo que lo hace interesante también. ¿Recuerdan el año pasado? Una chica de 19 años sorprendió a todo el público. Siendo una pequeña de tan poca edad y sin aparente condición física, ganó el primer lugar. Eso sí es para recordar. ¿Cuál era el nombre de esa mujer otra vez? –preguntó el hombre a su esposa.

-Ella se hacía llamar a sí misma _Warriorgirl_ , cariño –le respondió la señora Takanashi mientras caminaba a la cocina.

-Hace poco anunciaron por televisión que ella iba a entrar nuevamente este año. ¡Todos los participantes se alarmaron al escuchar la noticia! Personalmente, yo también –levantó el padre las manos, emocionado-. ¡Digamos que apostaré por ella este año también!

-¡Papá! ¡No deberías presumir algo tan irresponsable como apostar! –regañó Hiroko a su padre mientras se recargaba en la mesa con su cuerpo.

-Tranquila hija, tu padre nada más está jugando. ¿Qué tal si mañana visitamos la apertura del evento? Dicen que habrá varios espectáculos durante las inscripciones.

-Es cierto linda, también hablan de un festival fuera del estadio.

-Pensábamos ir durante las clasificatorias, pero ya que finalmente estás con nosotros jovencito, podemos visitar el festival mañana. ¡Ya verás que te va a encantar! –habló la madre convencida del programa de mañana.

Arex, pronto no pudo mantener el ritmo de la plática familiar y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar sus invitaciones tan insistentes. Indudablemente, ese torneo sí que mantenía su fuerte presencia en las familias de la ciudad anfitriona.

-Gracias otra vez –Arex se levantó y dejó sus utensilios de mesa en el lavatrastos para retirarse a lo que sería pronto su habitación temporal.

Hiroko y Arex subieron las escaleras al segundo piso.

En el pasillo, Arex tomó la perilla de su puerta e Hiroko volteó la mirada hacia él una vez estando ambos frente a sus puertas.

-Buenas noches, Arex. –dijo levemente apenada.

-…Buenas noches. Tus padres sí que son únicos. Trataré de no ser una molestia para ti o tu familia.

Hiroko reaccionó con humor a sus palabras y se dirigió a su habitación.

El momento fue perfecto, el término de aquel episodio vergonzoso en el aeropuerto y la fatigosa cena tuvo que haber tocado a su fin. Ningún inconveniente ni ridiculez podría echar a perder la primera impresión que Hiroko quiso dejar al nuevo participante de su vida a esas alturas.

Hiroko sintió un aire de victoria y relajación por fin al poner el primer pie dentro de los sagrados terrenos de su cuarto, en donde sabía que nadie la podía molestar.

Un error que, concluyentemente, hizo que bajara la guardia en los últimos minutos de la noche. Minutos que, por las fuertes fuerzas del destino –o cualquier otra razón con mayor o menor sentido que la primera excusa- fueron testigos de una estruendosa puerta azotándose frente al rostro de la confiada Hiroko, haciendo que ésta saltara aterrorizada de vuelta al pasillo, mientras irremediablemente liberaba un fuerte grito agudo al aire.

Hiroko, cerró sus ojos por el susto durante un rato, y al momento de abrirlos, se vio indefensa entre los brazos de su nuevo compañero extranjero.

Aterrada, y al mismo tiempo avergonzada, se tomó un momento para poder retomar su temple, y luego, una vez enterándose de su situación frente a él, decidió que ese momento era el más adecuado para dejarse tragar por las arenas movedizas más inestables de la tierra y nunca jamás volverse a encontrar con su antigua vida de deshonor.

-…Hiroko. ¿Estás bien? –habló Arex de manera repentina en respuesta a la extraña tardanza de Hiroko en reaccionar, su cuerpo de ella aún recargado sobre su pecho.

-¡Lo siento! –se alejó súbitamente apenada moviendo las manos con frenetismo hasta toparse con el muro del lado de su puerta con la espalda- Lo lamento, sólo que… la puerta -tartamudeó-. No era mi intención…

-Está bien, no te apures. Tal vez quieras cerrar la ventana de tu habitación cuando dejes la puerta abierta –comentó el otro también un poco exaltado por su reacción-. Buenas noches.

Hiroko observó cómo se retiraba a su cuarto sin agravio luego de eso.

Ella no pudo hacer más y entró al suyo también.

Dentro de su habitación, comenzó a cambiarse de ropa para dormir y luego se dejó caer sobre su cama.

-[Ah, por favor. ¡Qué tonta soy! Torpe. ¡Torpe Hiroko! ¿Por qué no te has movido? Kamaye tiene la culpa por meterme presión con sus tontas peticiones] –comenzó a reprocharse sin piedad desde sus pensamientos, hasta un par de horas después.


End file.
